


Trip and Fall

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Dangan Rising [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: But whatever, Kidfic, M/M, Well - Freeform, because mondo's still a dude, i guess it technically is mpreg, mondo is trans, this is not mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: In a world where despair never happened, Mondo Oowada and Kiyotaka Ishimaru have been dating since they were freshmen in high school. Now that they’re seniors, they’ve started taking things a little more seriously… and then they trip and fall into something they never expected. Lots of trans characters, but mainly featuring trans guys Mondo and Daiya and trans girls Chihiro, Mukuro, and Junko. Daiya is a year older than Mondo and is still alive. The kids still go to school together. Featuring the cast of DR1 since I haven’t been able to see or play the others yet. Mondo and the rest of the kids are 18 or 17 depending on their birthday.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> things to consider:
> 
> \- mondo is trans, please remember this before you read or comment  
> \- i depict chihiro as a trans girl, please respect this  
> \- i am a trans guy myself so i know how the majority of this works  
> \- they are older than in the original series and despair never happened  
> \- i have not yet read, seen, or played the other games! i plan on doing so but i haven't yet. expect these characters to show up later if i manage to continue to update this while i watch.

It really wasn’t very surprising that Chihiro was the one to figure it out first.

She had always been more intuitive to these things than others. Chihiro knew the ins and outs of Mondo Oowada better than Mondo himself did. His frequent trips to the bathroom weren’t going unnoticed, and neither were the bags under his eyes. At first, she wondered if it was just Daiya keeping him up late to help with woodworking, but she knew the brothers better than that. Daiya wouldn’t do something if he thought it would impede his brother’s education.

And then, in the middle of third period, Mondo passed out right at his desk. As in, legitimately lost consciousness and slumped over in his chair. Which made Leon scream, and got everyone’s attention.

To be fair, he only passed out for a few minutes, five at the most, and when he woke up he was able to get up and walk to the nurse’s office mostly unassisted. Chihiro and Kiyotaka went with him anyway, though; they were worried, and Chihiro was Mondo’s right hand girl. She was second only to Kiyotaka himself in his mind. Mondo groaned and grumbled the whole way there about how he “wasn’t sick” and “didn’t need their help,” but neither Chihiro nor Kiyotaka relented.

Something was seriously wrong, and Chihiro had a tiny little feeling that she knew what it was about.

She listened intently when Mondo described what was going on, in his own words, to the school’s nurse. He was required to, after all, as it was the school’s policy to document every change in a student’s health, especially when it happened at school. He explained that yes, he had been getting sick off and on during the day, no he didn’t have a fever, yes he did have some migraines, no he’d never been seriously ill before, no he had no history of seizures or blackouts, and yes he was still on testosterone once a week. The only thing he said that didn’t directly relate to what the nurse asked him was that he had been tired, sore, and achy recently, and he whispered something in her ear that Chihiro didn’t catch.

Kiyotaka was listening, too, but he was more interested in making sure Mondo was actually okay in the moment rather than putting the pieces together. That wasn’t to say that he was being neglectful; Chihiro was sure that he simply didn’t think about it right at that time. Which was understandable. He had just watched his normally invincible boyfriend pass out with no warning.

When the nurse left the room to call Daiya, Chihiro walked up to Mondo and put a hand on his well-muscled shoulder. He turned to face her, blue-violet eyes narrowed and trying desperately not to look worried. Kiyotaka was, by now, sitting on his other side, leg bouncing with nervous energy.

“Mondo, Taka,” Chihiro said, keeping her voice calm and steady. “Be honest with me, please. Are you two sexually active?”

Kiyotaka gave a loud yelp, and Mondo doubled over as he sputtered in shock. “Are we  _ what _ ?” Mondo finally managed to ask after a few moments of this. “Chi, listen, I dunno what you’ve got in your head but --”

“I need you to be honest with me,” Chihiro repeated, her tone serious. “Please, just answer the question.”

“That is  _ very personal _ , Chihiro,” Kiyotaka said after struggling to find his words. “And I do not think it is necessary right at this moment to be discussing our sex lives!”

“So you  _ do _ have sex lives then?” Chihiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kiyotaka’s face went red. “That -- that is not what I meant!”

Mondo rolled his eyes and gave a heavy sigh. “Y’know what? Fuck it, fine. I’d rather you play doctor than the school nurse, so, yeah, Taka and I’ve been doin’ it.”

Had it not been for his own sense of personal restraint, Kiyotaka would have screamed. Thankfully, he didn’t; instead, he just gave a muffled yelp. “M-Mondo!”

“What? There ain’t no reason she shouldn’t know,” Mondo said gruffly. “I mean, she’s like our sister. She woulda’ figured it out anyway.”

“To be honest, I already had my suspicions,” Chihiro shrugged. “Remember when Mondo said in the group chat that his hips were sore, and tried to cover it up by saying he’d been working out? I’m well aware that you don’t do any exercises that would make your hips sore. Except one, that is.”

“Can we  _ please _ move on?” Kiyotaka asked. “We have established that we are, indeed, sexually active. Now, what was the point of your question, Chihiro?”

“There are more questions,” Chihiro replied. “First, when did you start, and second, are either of you using birth control?”

“Uh… like, six months ago. Over the summer,” Mondo replied dismissively. “Never been on the pill, but we use condoms every time.”

“Both of you, or just one?” Chihiro asked for clarification.

“Eh, sometimes both, sometimes just Taka,” Mondo muttered. “Again, what’s the point of this?”

“I’m getting there, be patient.” Chihiro glanced over at the door to the nurse’s office, and then looked back at her friends. “Mondo, when was the last time you had a period?”

Mondo paused. “Well, uh… see I… before the T, I was pretty regular, but after it, I’m all over the place. Sometimes I’ll skip like, four months. Last time I had it though was like, two months ago, but ever since then it’s been… weird? I dunno how to describe it. Spotty?”

Kiyotaka looked at him confused. “You haven’t told me any of this.”

“Well, I didn’t think it was important,” Mondo shrugged. “Still doesn’t answer my question though. Where’re you goin’ with this, Chi?”

“Is there a chance, any chance at all, that you might be pregnant?” Chihiro finally asked.

For a moment, Mondo considered her words. Then, he paused as his eyes slowly widened. “I -- uh -- um -- I uh -- I dunno, I…” He put a hand on his forehead. “I don’t think so? I mean, we’re pretty safe… I know condoms break sometimes but I didn’t think ours ever did?”

“They can still fail,” Chihiro told him. “Mondo, listen. I’m going to give you some yen, it should be enough to buy a test. Don’t tell anyone, and wait until tomorrow to take it. While Daiya’s at work, I’ll come over and pick up Taka on the way there. Once we get there, you can take it.” She took her wallet out from her jacket pocket and began rifling through it for the aforementioned yen, while Mondo’s face paled and Kiyotaka continued to stare at her blankly.

“Wait, how come you gotta be there? And you don’t haf’ta give me money, Chi, I can --” Mondo started to say, before Chihiro shushed him.

“If -- and I’m saying if -- you are pregnant, we should all be there for you,” Chihiro said simply. “We don’t want you to ever have to face anything alone again. Okay?”

Mondo’s face and eyes softened a bit. “Chi, that was years ago. I’m not gonna try hurtin’ myself again.”

“I know, but…” Chihiro trailed off, her eyes wandering towards the window.

“At the very least,” Kiyotaka finally spoke. “ _ I _ need to be there for you. I -- I hope that you are  _ not _ expecting, but in the case that you are… we’ll talk about it.”

Mondo chewed on his lip, then sighed as he accepted Chihiro’s yen.

“Alright, fine. I guess we’re doin’ this.”

* * *

The next day came way too fast. Mondo walked down to the corner store and grabbed a test after Daiya left to head to the shop. He got a relatively cheap one, because he really didn’t want to use all of Chihiro’s money, and also because he figured it’d work just as fine as any other.

When he made his way back to the house, all he could do was wait.

His dogs -- Chuck Jr., his Maltese and Amadeus, a pit bull -- seemed to crowd him the whole time he was home. It was a Saturday, and usually he’d be taking them out for their afternoon walk by this time, but for once in his life his mind was focused on everything and anything except the dogs.

When he heard his doorbell ring, Mondo practically jumped out of his skin and ran to the door, throwing it open with unnecessary force. Chihiro stood on his stoop, with Kiyotaka at her side. He looked like an absolute wreck, like he’d been crying all night. Which, to be honest, he probably had been. Mondo ushered them both inside and, after they’d been thoroughly greeted by the dogs, he headed back to his bedroom to grab the test.

“I guess I’ll… uh… take this thing now, then,” Mondo said softly, turning the box in his hands. Chihiro nodded, and Kiyotaka did too, albeit more slowly and delayed than Chihiro’s. “Hey, c’mon, don’t look like that. ‘S not the end of the world, even if… I mean, I’m prob’ly not anyways. The worst that’ll come out of it is some wasted yen.”

Chihiro gave Mondo a nervous smile. She knew he was trying to keep the best scenario in his head, but that didn’t stop the reality of the situation from seeping through as he stepped into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.

“So… if I am correct, in five minutes, we will know if Mondo is… if we will be… parents?” Kiyotaka finally asked Chihiro. She nodded. “Five minutes… I never thought five minutes could change one’s life.” He bit down hard on his lip. “I… I should have been more careful. When Mondo suggested we become intimate, I thought it might be a good thing. I thought I had taken all of the necessary precautions…”

“Sometimes, life just goes this way,” Chihiro told him wisely. “It doesn’t mean that you did anything wrong. The universe has ways of making things happen, I suppose.”

Mondo stepped out of the bathroom about a minute later, holding the test in one hand. He walked silently to the living room, setting it face-down on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch. Kiyotaka and Chihiro followed him, each sitting on either side of him. Mondo’s eyes were fixed firmly on his watch.

“I took it at… 12:43 PM,” Mondo said. “Should be ready at 12:48.”

Carefully, Chihiro reached out to rub Mondo’s arm. “Hey, it’s going to be alright, like you said. It isn’t the end of the world. We’ll be here for you, and we’ll know what’s going on soon enough.”

“Y’know, I never thought about havin’ kids,” Mondo said, a breathy laugh in his voice. “I mean, I thought it might be cool but -- I just -- I’m eighteen, with a part time job. Taka’s got no money…”

“We will figure this out together,” Kiyotaka assured him, taking one of his hands in his own. “I swear on it. We will do what is best. Remember what you said? The three of us are a  _ team _ , nobody can beat us. And certainly not a hypothetical fetus.”

Mondo gave a soft grunt of acceptance, then looked down at his watch again. “Shit. 12:48.” He looked at the test on the coffee table. “Fuck. I -- I don’t wanna look at it. God, I’m a pussy, aren’t I?”

“No, you aren’t,” Chihiro told him firmly. “Do you want me to take a look?”

Mondo nodded slowly, and Chihiro picked up the test, taking a deep breath before turning it over in her hands to read what it said.

“Well?” Kiyotaka said after a few moments of her silence.

Chihiro looked at Mondo and Kiyotaka. “Take a look.” She held out her hand.

_ Positive. _

This time, it was Kiyotaka who passed out.


	2. Talk

**Chapter Two**

Mondo finally had some time to himself after about two hours of crying, swearing, and throwing things about his room. He didn’t know what he was feeling, now that Chihiro and Kiyotaka had gone home. He was feeling… mostly numb, he supposed. Earlier he’d felt angry, upset, so mad he could’ve punched a hole or two in the wall without stopping, but now?

Now he felt so empty it was nearly suffocating.

Daiya sent him a text asking him to get some dinner started, since Mukuro would be coming home soon with Junko and if there wasn’t food on the table, Junko would get all huffy and pissy. Apparently, Junko’s photoshoot had gotten done earlier than expected, which was either a blessing or a curse (Mondo would figure out which one when he talked to her later). Daiya himself wouldn’t be home until later, as there was still business to be done at the shop. For the first time in a long, long time, Mondo found himself missing his brother more than ever.

As he set about collecting food items to make ramen with, Mondo tried unsuccessfully to not think about the fetus growing inside of him right at that very minute. The little human being that already probably had a heartbeat, though that didn’t actually mean very much developmentally. The thing that, in a few months time, would be in Mondo’s arms. Provided he carried to term, of course.

After he’d thrown a fit, Chihiro had used her laptop to look up some options for Mondo and Kiyotaka. Kiyotaka had been honest with him: he didn’t know how he felt about having a child. He’d had his whole life planned out, from the moment he was born. Kiyotaka wanted to be a politician, a man who changed the world. He did not want to be a poor teenage father. Mondo couldn’t ask for anything more than honesty from his boyfriend, though. All he’d ever wanted was honesty from the teen.

Mondo swallowed heavily once he had gotten all of the ingredients for dinner together. He washed his hands, slowly, meaningfully, looking at the kitchen sink mirror. God, he really _did_ look awful, didn’t he? Daiya himself had commented on Mondo’s appearance when he came to check him out of school the day before. Mondo, of course, hadn’t told his brother about his suspicions of being pregnant, but did tell him he was feeling sick.

But now he was definitely going to have to tell his brother, because Tuesday was going to roll around and he was supposed to be getting his T shot. And he’d have to explain to Daiya why that wouldn’t be happening for the next few months.

Mondo ran a hand through the loose hair at the back of his head. He still styled it in the same way he always did, in that ridiculous pompadour dyed blonde. He’d probably keep styling it that way. It was the only way he could still feel relatively good about having long hair.

He gave one final heavy sigh, allowing his hand to fall down to the kitchen sink. God. This was one hell of a mess he’d gotten himself into, wasn’t it? He felt scattered, like his mind was everywhere except where it was supposed to be.

He needed to take the dogs for a walk. Maybe that’d clear his head.

When he came home from the walk, Mondo saw Mukuro’s car in the driveway, and paused momentarily as both dogs strained at their leashes. He considered his options, wondering if it might be a good idea to talk to Mukuro about this before talking to Daiya, maybe see if she could tell him in Mondo’s place.

_No_ , Mondo thought firmly, grip tightening on the leashes as he walked up to the front door. _No, I’m not gonna do that. I’ll tell him myself, like the_ _ **man**_ _he raised me to be._

He opened the door, unhooking the dogs from their leashes and allowing them to greet Mukuro and Junko, who were sitting on the couch. The two were a little older than he was, but they still went to Mondo’s school along with the rest of his class, so he knew them quite well even before Daiya did. He remembered quite clearly how much Junko used to flirt with his brother back in middle school, and make up any excuse she could to “hang out” with Mondo just to get close to him.

Even so, it had been Mukuro who stole Daiya’s heart first, with her freckled face and hardened silence and knowledge of weaponry. It had taken much longer for him to come around to Junko, who reluctantly accepted to share him with her sister. Mondo still wasn’t sure what it was that Daiya saw in Junko, exactly, as they appeared to be opposites in every sense of the word.

“Hey, Mon-chan,” Junko greeted as Amadeus crawled into her lap. She peeked around the pit bull’s massive girth. “Thanks for getting dinner started, where ya’ been?” She flipped her hair, black and white bear clips in her hair clearly visible. She was a strange girl, but Mondo had gotten (mostly) used to her presence.

“On a walk,” Mondo replied gruffly, hanging the leashes up on the hook near the door and stepping back into the kitchen. He was hungry now, and hoped he wouldn’t puke it up tonight.

Junko raised an eyebrow. “What, no violent rejection of ‘Mon-chan’ today? Something must be up with you.”

“Maybe I just get tired of fightin’ with you, ever thought a’ that?” Mondo grumbled, putting his bowl down on the counter a little more forcefully than he needed to. He started to get some ramen from the pot, before Mukuro spoke.

“You can talk to us about it if you want,” Mukuro said quietly. “But if you don’t, we won’t push.”

“Speak for yourself,” Junko snorted. “I, for one, will definitely push if I want to.”

Mondo sighed. “I, uh… I’ll wait for Daiya to come home. It’s a family affair.”

“If that’s what you want,” Mukuro said, leaning back against the couch. Junko whined as she threw herself across her sister’s lap, Amadeus having left her for his dog bed.

“But I wanna know _now_!”

Mondo bit his lip, arguing with himself. _Telling them now might be good. Then I won’t have to deal with all three of them reacting at once, but… I really don’t wanna say it twice. Makes it feel like I’m just…_ He didn’t finish his thought.

He could wait.

* * *

By the time Daiya got home, Mondo had nodded off in the armchair. Not sleeping at all the night before had left him exhausted that day, so he didn’t even notice when his brother finally came home.

When he finally woke up and turned his head, he saw Daiya sitting on the couch, watching TV and eating dinner, and nearly had a heart attack.

“Hey, kid,” Daiya greeted when he saw Mondo jump in his chair. “How’s today been?”

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._ This was the moment he’d been dreading and trying to prepare for the whole day, and here he was, finally facing his brother, and feeling totally unprepared. What he really wanted to do was say _oh I’m fine_ and get out of there as soon as possible, but…

No. Daiya hadn’t raised him to run away from his problems.

Mondo took a deep breath and cleared his throat. “I uh -- gotta talk about that. With you, Junko, and Mukuro.”

Daiya sat up from his previously reclined position, placing his food down at his feet. “Oh? What’s so special you gotta tell all of us at once? You gettin’ married or somethin’?”

“Uh… no. It’s just… it’s important.” Mondo looked away from his brother. Sensing he didn’t want to say any more at the moment, Daiya nodded, then got up.

“I’ll go get ‘em.”

A few minutes later, Daiya returned with Mukuro and Junko in tow. Junko was clinging to his arm and cooing about… whatever it was she talked about, and Mukuro was right in step with Daiya on his other side. Just like the soldier she was.

_Should I even tell them?_

Mondo’s thought was there and gone within seconds, but a small tremor ran through him nonetheless. That wasn’t even a question, of _course_ he should -- needed to -- tell them. He wasn’t exactly going to be able to hide a pregnancy from the people he lived with, and only telling them when he was in labor would be a disaster. He couldn’t leave, as he had nowhere to go. Of course, terminating the pregnancy was always an option, but it wasn’t one he wanted to even consider at the moment. Which seemed very strange to him, but… either way, it would feel wrong keeping secrets from his brother.

As they sat on the couch, Mondo swallowed something heavy in the back of his throat. He needed to break this to them gently, in the easiest way possible, so that nobody would--

“I’m pregnant,” he blurted out, before his brain could finish processing his own sentence. “Kiyotaka’s the father, I found out today, Chihiro paid for my test -- fuck fuck _fuck_.” Mondo’s brain finally caught up with his mouth only after the words were out, before he had time to stop. He felt the urge to screw his eyes shut and look away, but he couldn’t. He kept his eyes firmly on Daiya’s face.

Daiya blinked once. Then twice.

And then he smiled.

“I knew that.”

Mondo felt ice in his stomach. “You -- you _what_?”

Junko and Mukuro whipped their heads around in unison to look at the older man. “You _what_?” They also repeated.

Daiya shrugged. “I found the test in the bathroom trash can, Mondo. Knew it couldn’t be Mukuro’s or Junko’s, so I figured it was yours.”

“You -- an’ -- you didn’t say anything about it!?” Mondo asked in shock.

“I figured you’d tell me when you were ready. You know me, I ain’t gonna jump up and scream an’ fall in the floor over anything, really.” Daiya met his incredulous stare with a smile. “You doin’ okay there, kid?”

“Wait, you knew we were gonna be _aunts_ and you didn’t tell us?!” Junko practically shrieked at Daiya, tugging on the sleeve of his jacket. “There’s so much we could’ve done!”

“In the few hours he’s known about it?” Mukuro asked, much calmer than her twin. “I doubt it.”

“You underestimate me, sis, I could’ve planned a whole baby shower by now,” Junko scoffed.

“Junko, it’s not me who’s pregnant,” Daiya explained. “It was up to Mondo to tell us, and he did.”

“Why’re you so cool about all this?” Mondo asked, resisting the urge to pull at his own hair. “I mean -- fuck -- I’m your kid brother, I’m not even outta high school yet, and you’re -- _okay_ with this?”

“Didn’t say that, did I?” Daiya replied. Mondo swallowed heavily once more. “Am I okay with this? No. Did I see it comin’? No. But you’re my kid brother. I spent most of my life raisin’ you up to be a real man, and you _are_. ‘Cause you fessed up, you told me, told all of us. You weren’t gonna hide it.”

Mondo bit his lip. “I, uh -- thanks, I guess.”

“Is Kiyotaka on board with this?” Daiya asked. “He knows, right?”

“He… he was there when I took the test,” Mondo said. “I, uh… I dunno where he stands on all of this, though. I mean… ‘s not like we… we didn’t _try_ for this. Every time we ever -- y’know -- we used condoms. We were _safe_ , at least, I thought we were.” He rubbed at the back of his head. “I just… God, we… maybe if we were, y’know, not poor high schoolers, we’d be happier about this. Right now, we just… I still dunno how Taka feels about all this. He told me we’d talk about it, but…”

Daiya smiled again. “Yeah, well, tell me if he bails. ‘Cause I’ll cut off his dick.”

Mondo choked. “Y-you’re not serious --”

“Yeah, I am. Any man who’d leave his family ain’t a real man.” Daiya actually sounded bitter when he said that, and Mondo knew why. He decided not to point it out, though.

“Honestly, I… I dunno if I can… do _this_ , y’know? I’m -- I’m not ready.” Mondo’s shoulders dropped as he looked down.

“I’m just not ready.”

“...hey, c’mon, don’t make that face,” Daiya murmured when he saw his brother’s eyes get misty. “You’re gonna be fine, alright? You’ve got me.”

“And me!” Junko butted in from where she’d previously been talking with Mukuro, pressing her cheek against Daiya’s.

“Me as well,” Mukuro sighed, rolling her eyes at her twin.

“And we ain’t goin’ nowhere,” Daiya said, reaching out to hold Mondo’s chin in his hand and tilt his head up to look at him. “Got it?”

“...yeah.”

Finally, for the first time in the past two days, Mondo relaxed.


	3. Call

Kiyotaka couldn’t sleep. But then, was that really surprising? He had just learned he was going to be a father, and while all he wanted to do was curl up under the covers and disappear, it seemed as though his brain had other plans. He knew he really needed to get to bed soon; it was nearing ten-thirty PM, and he usually slept around this time. Even though it was a weekend, messing with his sleep schedule would be no good, and he’d already been up the night before crying his eyes out over all of the hypothetical situations going through his head.

_ A father. _ Kiyotaka hadn’t planned for this. A baby hadn’t been a part of his plans for at  _ least _ another decade! Why on Earth did this have to happen  _ now _ ? Why hadn’t he been more  _ careful _ ?

Hot tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. What was he going to do now? If he and Mondo chose to raise this baby, there was a chance that his future career could suffer. At the same time, if they didn’t, there would be a few options: they could give the baby up for adoption, which still left a vulnerability to Kiyotaka’s career should anyone find out, or should the child later go looking for its biological parents. Or, if Mondo chose to abort the pregnancy, there was still a sliver of a chance that someone could find out, which would be disastrous for both of them.

While he laid there, curled up in his bed, Kiyotaka almost missed the buzzing of his phone ringing. He’d turned it on vibrate for the time being, but once he noticed it, he scrambled to grab the phone. That was odd. Usually, no one called him after ten-thirty because they knew he’d be asleep. Who could possibly be…

Kiyotaka felt the color drain from his face when he saw the name on the screen. It read  _ My Love _ with a single heart emoji after it. Mondo.

He fumbled to answer it for a moment, his heart pounding when he put the phone to his ear. “H-hello?” He asked shakily.

“Hi,” Mondo replied. His voice sounded rather… quiet. It was almost frightening. “I, uh… I know ‘s late but I just, uh… wanted to let ya’ know I told my brother. An’ Mukuro an’ Junko too.”

“Oh! Of course, I wouldn’t have expected anything else,” Kiyotaka stated, trying to keep his voice down. “They would need to know, after all. You live with them.”

“There’s… somethin’ else, too,” Mondo continued. A pause stretched between them, in which he sighed heavily. “I… I thought about it, real hard, an’ I…” His voice cracked a little. “I’m keepin’ the baby, Taka.”

_ Oh. _ Well. It looked like the decision had been made, then. “I… Mondo, are you sure?” Kiyotaka asked incredulously. “You -- you do know what that means, right? For you?”

“Yeah, I know.” Mondo sounded distant, almost like he wasn’t really there. “I, uh… also wanted you to know… you don’t haf’ta do this with me. I’ve -- I’ve got my bro, an’ the girls, an’ if you don’t wanna be involved, I get it. You’ve… got your whole life planned out. ‘S not like I was ever gonna amount to anything, anyway.”

Kiyotaka sat up abruptly. “Don’t talk like that,” he said, voice firm but gentle. “You have just as much potential as I do, and… and I don’t want to leave you to do this alone. Not only would it be wrong of me, but… this will be my child as well.” He took a deep breath. “I hadn’t planned for us to be having a child so young, but… I suppose sometimes, life just goes this way. And I love you, more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my entire life --” Kiyotaka paused for a moment. “Are you crying?”

“No!” Mondo exclaimed, probably a little louder than what was necessary. “I-I mean, no, ‘m not. ‘Course I’m not. I’m just…” And here, he exhaled shakily. “I’m just happy.”


	4. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR warning for transphobia and child abuse. Also alcoholism is mentioned.

The next morning, Kiyotaka’s problems reared their ugly heads again in a different form.

He woke at 5 AM as he normally did, got dressed, and made his way downstairs. There, he saw his father, Takaaki Ishimaru, standing at the stove and stirring what smelled like oatmeal.

Kiyotaka stopped himself before he could curse.  _ Of course. That’s what I’ve been forgetting. _

His father. He was going to have to tell his father, especially since Mondo planned on keeping the baby.

To say that Takaaki had been upset when he discovered Kiyotaka and Mondo’s relationship when it started would be an understatement. The fact that his son, his perfect, orderly son, was in love with a delinquent who was in charge of Japan’s biggest biker gang and had gotten into disputes with the police more than once, did not go over well. Kiyotaka was his only son, the successor to the Ishimaru name. He was the child who was supposed to make everything right.

He was not supposed to fall in love with a gang leader. He was not supposed to get said gang leader pregnant, either.

But, here they were. Here they both were; Mondo was pregnant, with a baby (of course he was, you idiot, what else would he be pregnant with?), Kiyotaka was the father and -- now  _ his _ father was going to be a grandfather. He had the right to know.

Kiyotaka took a deep breath. He was not going to lie to his father, he most certainly was not. He had never done so before, and had no intentions of starting.

“Father,” he greeted after clearing his throat. Takaaki’s eyes drifted slowly from the stove to his son, and Kiyotaka stiffened. He loved his father, he really, truly did. He was named after him, after all, and carried his legacy. And he knew that his father loved him, even if the alcohol he consumed on the daily to self-medicate made him say things he didn’t really mean. Speaking of alcohol, Kiyotaka could smell it on him from where he stood, and that didn’t really make him feel any better.

“Yeah?” Takaaki replied.

Kiyotaka swallowed yet again. “I… need to speak with you about something rather personal. It is quite important.”

His father turned to face him completely.  _ Maybe this isn’t the right time to tell him _ , a tiny voice said in the back of Kiyotaka’s mind, but he ignored it. Would there ever be a right time to tell him? He doubted it, and he wasn’t going to wait until the baby was born to tell him.

“You… remember my boyfriend, Mondo Oowada?” Kiyotaka asked. He wanted desperately to fidget, but kept his hands at his sides. Calm. Orderly. Like he was raised to be. Takaaki nodded and motioned for him to continue. “Well… he and I… we…” He gulped. “We might have… made a mistake and now, Mondo is -- he’s expecting.”

Silence. Awful, terrible silence stretched between them for a full minute.

And then, finally, Takaaki broke it.

“Expecting… what, exactly?”

Kiyotaka kept staring at his father. “A baby. Mondo and I are having a baby.”

Realization settled across Takaaki’s face in waves. Then, he started to laugh. “That’s funny, Taka. Really funny. For a minute there, I almost thought you said that you and your -- your boyfriend were having a baby. He’s a man, isn’t he? You said so yourself.”

“He is a man,” Kiyotaka said firmly. “He… he’s a man, but he has the ability to bear a child. He’s transgender, Father.”

The laughter abruptly ceased. “Say that again?”

“He told me the term was -- ‘assigned female at birth.’ So he can -- he can still have a baby.” Kiyotaka bit his lip. “We -- started to get intimate over the summer, and -- we were careful each and every time but, something must have happened because he’s pregnant and -- I’m the father. I’ve already taken responsibility for my actions, and so has he. He’s told his family and… he wants to keep the baby.”

Here, he took another deep breath. “I’m going to raise it with him. It’s only fair -- it’s only the  _ right _ thing to do.”

Another period of silence.

“No.”

Kiyotaka looked at his father with surprise. “What do you --”

“No.  _ No. _ My son did  _ not _ just tell me he’s going to become a teenage parent out of wedlock. That did  _ not _ just happen,” Takaaki spat. “Especially not after all these years,  _ all these years _ of his mother and I teaching him right from wrong, how to avoid exactly this sort of thing.”

“Father --”

“And he most certainly did  _ not _ just tell me that he buys into the delusions of a woman who’s tricked herself into thinking she’s a man,” he continued. “I thought you were smarter than this, Kiyotaka. Tell me, do you know what teenage girls do? They sleep around, they get pregnant, and then they tell their boyfriend  _ he’s _ the father so they’ll have someone to leech money off of!”

“Father,  _ please _ \--” Kiyotaka tried to beg, even as he felt his own anger rising.

“Well, I won’t have it. I won’t stand for any of it. You will not be involved in this any longer!” He stalked over to his son, and though he no longer towered over him like he did as a child, his looming presence was still threatening. “You can tell your  _ girlfriend _ that --”

“He is  _ not _ my  _ girlfriend! _ ” The words were out of Kiyotaka’s mouth, loud and demanding, before he could stop them. “He is a  _ man _ , a strong and incredible man whom I  _ love _ , and I will not stand here and listen to him be demeaned in this manner!”

The next few seconds were something of a blur, but there was one thing Kiyotaka could remember clearly. Something that, in all of his years, had never happened. The feeling of his father’s hand making a violent connection with his face was one he’d never forget.

Dazed, Kiyotaka stared up at Takaaki with -- what was he feeling? Anger? Remorse? Fear? Confusion? Maybe all of them at once. Takaaki pointed at the door, breathing harsh.

“Out. Get out of my house,” he snarled. “ _ Now _ . If you  _ love _ her so much, then maybe you should just go be with  _ her _ .” Kiyotaka had never heard his father so angry.

He scrambled to his feet and slunk towards the door --  _ was he really going to do this? Turn his back on his family like this oh God what was he doing _ \-- and put his hand on the doorknob.

“...fine.” Kiyotaka didn’t argue with his father.

He stepped out of the door into the morning fog and left.

* * *

Mondo woke abruptly to his phone buzzing with a new text. He’d been lying in bed on his side, his head resting close to the edge of the bed so that he could lean over to puke into the bucket next to the bed if he needed to. He’d been up half the night doing just that, but when he looked at the text on his screen, he was suddenly wide awake.

**Taka <3: ** i made a mistake. on my way to your house.

Timed at 5:43 AM. That was… terribly off, in more ways than one. First of all, Kiyotaka never texted with anything but perfect capitalization and punctuation. Second, he didn’t text this early, ever. Third, he never made a mistake. Not ever.

Mondo texted back.

**Mondo:** wtf? you okay? whats going on?

He didn’t get a response until the doorbell rang a few moments later. Mondo practically jumped out of bed -- which was a feat, considering how terrible he felt at the moment -- and ran to the door, flinging it open with a terrible sense of deja vu.

Standing before him on his stoop yet again was Kiyotaka. His face was red, and eyes redder than usual, and his cheeks were still wet with tears. He looked at Mondo like a puppy that had been kicked, and said:

“My father threw me out.”

For a moment, Mondo was too shocked to say anything. When he could finally speak, he said, “Oh, God, Taka… c’mon, get inside.” He ushered him in, and the two made their way to the couch. Kiyotaka was still shaking.

“I’m -- I’m sorry for imposing myself on you like this, Mondo, but -- I simply couldn’t think of anywhere else to go,” Kiyotaka said. His voice was barely a whisper. “He was -- he was angrier than I’ve ever seen him, when I told him about -- about our child.”

“So ya’ did tell ‘im, then,” Mondo murmured, keeping his voice low. “He wasn’t happy.”

“No, he -- he --” Kiyotaka debated with himself for a moment whether or not he should tell Mondo. “He called you a woman. And then -- and then insinuated that you had been sleeping around. That you had been unfaithful.”

“Son of a  _ bitch _ ,” Mondo snarled, his hands curling into fists. Even when he looked exhausted and his hair was only half-done, he was still absolutely terrifying. “Fuck. What’d you do?”

“I tried to defend you, I did,” Kiyotaka replied quickly. “But when I did, I got angry, and he -- he  _ hit _ me.” Reality was obviously just now starting to sink in, and Kiyotaka curled in on himself a bit. “He… actually hit me…”

“I oughta cut his hand off,” Mondo growled. The look in his eye told Kiyotaka he wasn’t kidding.

“No, Mondo, you can’t face him in your condition, not like this,” Kiyotaka practically begged. “Please, I -- it was my fault for getting him angry, I shouldn’t have -- I should be back there, asking  _ him _ to forgive  _ me _ \--”

“No. That’s bullshit. Any man who’d hit his family ain’t no man at all,” Mondo spat. “ _ Damn _ , if I were there I’d’ve ground him into  _ dust _ for talkin’ to you like that. For hittin’ you like that.”

“But -- Mondo, he’s my  _ father _ ,” Kiyotaka said. “He -- he had every right to --”

“Would you hit our kid?” Mondo asked suddenly.

“W-what?”

“Would you hit our kid?” He repeated. “Would you tell ‘em to get outta your house for somethin’ like this? Turn your back on your own kid? Especially if he was tryna’ do the right thing?” Mondo gently gripped Kiyotaka’s shoulders. “Well?”

Kiyotaka shook his head. “I would -- I could never hit a child, much less ours…”

“Then you’re already a better father than he is,” Mondo said firmly. He wiped a few of the tears that fell from Kiyotaka’s eyes away with his thumbs. “Taka, listen. I’m -- I’m real lucky to have you. An’ our kid is too. I know this -- this ain’t easy for you, you didn’t want this an’ neither did I, but -- you’re steppin’ up.”

Kiyotaka couldn’t think of anything else to say as he broke down in sobs in his boyfriend’s arms.


	5. Future

“So.”

Daiya poured the tea he’d been brewing into three cups: one for him, one for Kiyotaka, and one for Mondo. It was a few hours after he’d learned of the current situation, and he was… less than pleased, but holding it together for the time being. Kiyotaka had mostly stopped shaking, but his hands still trembled a bit when he reached for the cup Daiya brought him.

“You’re tellin’ me that your old man called my brother a girl -- an’ by extension, me too -- said he’d been sleepin’ around, hit you, then kicked you outta the house? An’ I’m… not supposed to go feed this guy his teeth?” Daiya asked as he sat on the couch next to Kiyotaka and Mondo.

Kiyotaka shook his head. “I -- he says things he really doesn’t mean at times,” he tried to explain. “And… he’s probably scared. For me. For my future. I am too, but… ever since what happened with Grandfather, and my mother’s death, he hasn’t handled things well. I don’t blame him for being angry…”

“Angry or not, hittin’ kids ain’t somethin’ anybody gets to do,” Daiya muttered. “It’s an  _ explanation _ , not an  _ excuse _ . Either way, I guess you can stay here with us ‘till he drags his sorry ass over and begs you to come back.” He sipped at his tea matter-of-factly.

“Well -- thank you very much, but… I probably won’t stay here for long,” Kiyotaka replied. “I can’t imagine imposing myself on you for  _ that _ long…”

“I mean, ‘s not like you’re really  _ imposin’ _ . You’ll be a member of the family soon enough, anyway. Right?” Daiya asked. Kiyotaka’s face flushed a little as he shifted.

“Well… only if you will have me,” Kiyotaka murmured, rubbing at his arm nervously. “I can certainly understand if you would rather me not be around --”

Daiya interrupted with a hearty laugh, which made Kiyotaka jump a bit. “Kid, are you serious? Far as I’m concerned, you’ve been one of us since you started datin’ my brother.” He nudged Kiyotaka with his elbow, and Mondo shot him a little glare through narrowed eyes, which Daiya ignored. “An’ now that you two’re havin’ a baby, well. You might as well be gettin’ married.”

Mondo gave a nervous cough, and Kiyotaka’s eyes went wide. “M-married? Are we ready for that?” Kiyotaka asked incredulously.

“He’s… got a point,” Mondo pointed out. “I mean, we’re havin’ a baby, but -- we don’t haf’ta do anythin’. Not yet, at least.”

They had other things to take care of at the moment.

* * *

 

“Should we tell the rest of the class?”

Mondo lifted his head off of his bed, glancing over at Kiyotaka, who was sitting at his desk, fiddling with a pencil. He blinked blearily in his boyfriend’s direction, then rested his head back on his pillow. “If we don’t,” he started to say, words punctuated by a yawn, “then Junko will. I’m kinda surprised she’s kept her mouth shut this long.”

Kiyotaka chewed nervously on the end of the pencil. “But what if… what if they don’t take it well?” He asked. “They may treat you badly, and the last thing you need right now is stress.”

“Taka, nobody in that class has the balls to fuck with me,” Mondo said simply. “Even while I’m pregnant. ‘Cept maybe Sakura, but I don’t really think she’d be the type to freak out.”

“Even so… I don’t want you to be ostracized,” Kiyotaka explained. “I know what that feels like. It… is not a pleasant feeling.”

“I mean, we’re gonna haf’ta tell ‘em eventually,” Mondo pointed out. “Won’t be long ‘till it starts to get obvious, an’ eventually we’ll have a kid. Can’t really explain that away.”

“You do have a good point…” Kiyotaka sighed, leaning back in the chair and staring up at the ceiling. “Perhaps I should tell them? To save you the stress.”

“Nah, we’re in this together,” Mondo cut in. “We do this together. Like the  _ team _ we are.” He gave Kiyotaka a little reassuring smile. “Got it?”

Kiyotaka couldn’t help but return Mondo’s smile with a small one of his own. “Yeah. I got it.”

For the first time since this ordeal began, they really felt like they could do this.


	6. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo prepares, and Daiya comes clean. Warning of child abuse in this chapter and also mention of suicide.

After many talks with each other, Chihiro, and Junko (mostly Junko), Mondo and Kiyotaka decided it would be better not to announce Mondo’s pregnancy until after the first ultrasound, which was scheduled for the next week. Daiya seemed… not so much prepared for this as experienced with it. As though he’d done this before. Mondo tried not to think about it for the time being, knowing there would be no straight answers if he tried going to his brother now.

The closer they got to his appointment, the more nervous Mondo became. His body had already started to undergo the early pregnancy changes: other than feeling uncomfortably bloated almost all the time and nauseous, his chest hurt and was more sensitive. That hadn’t been something he was used to since before he was on testosterone. Along with the knowledge that he wouldn’t be able to keep up the workout routine he’d been doing almost specifically to keep his body from appearing more feminine, it was a hard pill to swallow, because he knew what would happen eventually.

Mondo had also had to take more time away from “the boys”, as he lovingly called his gang, more at the urging of Daiya and Kiyotaka than worry for his own personal safety. Though he didn’t want to do anything to harm the precious life growing inside of him, he was torn between that and his own natural urges. Daiya had already said several times that he knew he had to be the one to tell him to back off for a little while, because if he didn’t, Mondo was liable to keep riding until he went into labor on the damn thing. For the time being, he simply told them that he’d gotten sick and his right hand man would be taking care of things for a while. Which wasn’t entirely untrue, he was sick as a dog.

He’d tell all of them eventually, but so far, Takemichi was the only one who knew the truth behind his extended absence. Mondo simply hadn’t been able to hide it from the man he’d considered his best friend for so long, despite being two years his senior. He’d been the first member of the gang to know that both Mondo and Daiya were transgender, the first one to know that Mondo and Kiyotaka were dating, and now he would be the first to know about Mondo’s current predicament.

After telling him, Takemichi looked worried for a moment, and then his eyes darted away with an uncharacteristic nervousness in them. “Look, Mondo… it’s probably not my place to say this, but… you might wanna have a closer talk with Daiya,” he finally said. “He knows more than he’s letting on. I’m not going to tell you the whole story, because I’m already overstepping boundaries, but… you deserve to know. Don’t let up on him.”

A little cryptic, sure, but Mondo nodded anyway. “Uh. Yeah bro, sure. I’ll talk to ‘im.”

Whatever it was, it could wait until after the ultrasound.

* * *

 

It felt like it all happened too fast. The pregnancy was unplanned, so it was probably going to feel that way anyway, but Mondo still felt a little panicked when he lied on his back on the cot in the examination room. Daiya sat in the corner and held his beloved jacket while Kiyotaka stayed by his side, holding his hand to soothe some of his nerves. Beside Daiya was Chihiro, for once not tapping away at her laptop or phone as she looked intently in Mondo’s direction. Everything had been fine so far, even the pelvic exam (which Mondo refused to be alone for, making sure Daiya was in the room the whole time, his presence like a security blanket of warmth). He was healthy, everything was alright, he wasn’t gaining or losing too much weight.

Now all that was left was to actually see his unborn child for the first time.

He didn’t say anything as he pulled up his shirt, trying to lean back and relax like the doctor suggested. All Mondo did was squeeze Kiyotaka’s hand a little tighter, look up at his face for encouragement, trying to keep up his own brave face but showing his fear in his eyes. He didn’t have to say anything, because he’d already poured out his fears to his boyfriend the night before. What if he’d done something wrong before he’d found out about the pregnancy, what if the baby wasn’t healthy, what if they would be born sick, what if what if what if.

The cold gel being squeezed onto his stomach brought his thoughts back to the present, and he winced as the wand was carefully placed on top of it. Mondo still couldn’t really see a visible difference in himself yet, though he knew he’d gained some weight and his stomach was no longer as toned as it used to be. Most of the changes so far, as the doctor explained, would be happening inside of him rather than outside. He’d probably get bigger in the months to come, and he really wasn’t looking forward to that.

He didn’t know what he expected as the monitor beside him fizzled to life. The doctor seemed pleased with what he saw so far, and then he turned the audio up a bit.

There was a soft, gentle repeating sound of something, something Mondo couldn’t place until the doctor said “And this is the heartbeat.”

The heartbeat. That was what he was hearing. The hand that wasn’t holding Kiyotaka’s in a vice grip moved up to rest over his mouth in slight shock and awe, his eyes wide as he stared at the screen. The heartbeat. That was his kid’s heartbeat.

And then the doctor hummed thoughtfully, and Mondo’s attention was on him in a split second. “What?” He found himself asking, voice coming out more threatening than he meant for it to.

“There’s nothing to worry about,” the doctor assured him. “However, there is a second heartbeat. Right here.” He circled it with his finger, and Mondo froze.

“I’m. I’m sorry, a what?” Mondo repeated.

“There are two fetuses, and they both are very healthy and growing just fine. Congratulations.” The doctor smiled at him, and slowly, Mondo looked back up at Kiyotaka, who went very pale very suddenly. Even so, he didn’t pass out this time, instead managing a shaky smile.

As it turned out, things were going to have to be a little more complicated than they first planned for.

* * *

 

When it all was said and done, and Mondo was finally back at home, he wanted nothing more than to fall onto the couch and sleep for a week. He’d just been told that his accidental pregnancy had resulted in twins, and while the pregnancy wasn’t high risk, he’d likely need more pre-natal care than they had expected. This was a lot for him to take in.

Kiyotaka was taking it better than Mondo had expected, though if he’d been overbearing in the past week they’d been living together, it only got worse now. Mondo cursed the doctor for saying he was going to need a good bit of rest, because to his boyfriend, that translated to “immediate bedrest” and they argued for quite a while about whether or not resting on the couch would be okay for him.

Mondo won the argument by telling Kiyotaka he’d be in bed in a minute and to go wait for him. Mukuro and Junko were off somewhere.

Once again, he was alone with his brother, and Takemichi’s words echoed in his head as Daiya rested in the easy chair.

“...hey, Daiya,” Mondo started to ask. “How come ya’ know so much ‘bout all this? I mean, you’re, what, two years older than me? Ya’ can’t remember that much from when Mom was havin’ me.”

Unexpectedly, Daiya’s entire body went rigid, and he made a point not to look at his younger brother, keeping his head turned away.

“...I just know. That’s all.” His tone was dismissive, the way it usually was when he wanted to end a conversation, but this was too important a topic for Mondo to drop.

“Hey. We _both_ agreed no more secrets, remember?” Mondo said, turning so he could face him fully. After that night all those years ago when Mondo had tried to end his life, he and Daiya had both agreed they wouldn’t keep things from each other anymore, to keep something like _that_ from ever happening again. “What ain’t you tellin’ me?”

Daiya sucked in a breath, then closed his eyes, letting it all out in a rush.

“You prob’ly know by now. You just wanna hear me say it.” Daiya leaned over, his leg bouncing with nervous energy. It was a quirk he and his brother shared. “...fine. I’m not gonna be a coward about it anymore.”

He picked his head up and looked at Mondo in the eyes. “Yeah, I had a baby. I have a son. I see ‘im twice a year if I’m lucky.”

A shocked little breath left Mondo, even though it was what he’d been preparing to hear. “Holy shit,” was all he could say in response.

“I was twelve,” Daiya continued. “My… _boyfriend_ was twenty. I got pregnant, had Yuki at thirteen.” His normally strong form shook as he stared down at his hands. “I… I had… that was when Mom an’ Pop sent you off for the year. Can’t remember the bullshit excuse they came up with. I only… only got to hold ‘im once. I was drugged up so much I barely remember havin’ ‘im. I was alone, thirteen _fucking_ years old an’ alone an’ cryin’ for my Mama ‘till I heard my own kid cry. I held him for less than thirty goddamn minutes of his whole life.” His hands clenched into fists. “I ain’t never been there for a birthday. Or a holiday. Just some random fuckin’ time in the year when Jiro decides he’ll be a little less of an asshole an’ let me see my own kid. He looks just like me.” His lip trembled as he tried to fight back what he knew was coming. His voice was shrill with tears. “Last time I saw ‘im he asked if I still loved ‘im.”

He broke. Years of bitterness and anger and sorrow finally came flowing from his older brother in waves as he slumped over, covered his face with his hands and sobbed. In that moment, he was thirteen again, and Mondo would finally be able to give him something he hadn’t had when he needed it the most. He stood up, made his way over to Daiya and pulled him close, just like Daiya had done for him so many times before.

“Hey. It’s gonna be alright,” Mondo soothed him as best as he could. “It’s gonna be alright. We’re gonna figure somethin’ out.”

They stayed that way for the better part of the night, and even after Mondo had stopped holding him, he didn’t let go of his brother’s hand.


End file.
